Mermaid Man and......Squidward?
Mermaid Man and......Squidward? 'is an episode of The Amazing World of Squidward. In this episode, Squidward kidnaps Barnacle Boy and steals his place. Characters * Squidward * Mermaid Man * Barnacle Boy * Man Ray * Dirty Bubble * Perch Perkins * French Narrator Story '''Squidward:'Time to watch TV! *turns the TV on* 'Perch Perkins:'The heroes of Bikini Bottom, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, now live in a palace! 'Squidward:'They live in a palace? They have servants? Oh, i wish i were that rich....*a lightbulb appears on his head* WAIT! What if......i kidnapped Barnacle Boy, dressed up like him, and then go to the palace and take his place? Mermaid Man won't notice, he's blind as hell! HAHAHHAHAHA! I'm a genius! 'French Narrator:'That night... 'Barnacle Boy:'Zzzzz...... '''Squidward:*gets him and puts him in a bag* Mermaid Man:'Zzzz.....EVIL! '''Squidward:'Oh he scared me. *bubble transition, it's day* '''Squidward:*is sleeping, dressed up as Barnacle Boy* Mermaid Man:'''Zzzz...no....no......EVIL! '''Squidward:*wakes up* Mermaid Man:*wakes up, and runs around the room screaming "EVIL!* Squidward:'Stop it Mermaid Man! There isn't any villain here! '''Mermaid Man:'Oh oh yeah........hey........you look....different. 'Squidwad:'Oh you must be hallucinating things, i'm the same as ever! 'Mermaid Man:'Oh ok.....*hears Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble laughing* OH NO! THERE'S EVIL AFOOT! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT! 'Squidward:'Oh yeah, we have to fight.....*makes an angry face* 'Man Ray:'I can't believe this! We succesfully robbed one of the richest shops in this awful city! 'Dirty Bubble:'Yeah! We're the coolest super villains in the world of cart-i mean in the world! 'Mermaid Man:'Stop right there! 'Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble:'Oh no! .......*they start laughing uncontrollably* 'Mermaid Man:'What's so funny? 'Man Ray:'Is that your new sidekick? He looks even more ridicolous than Barnacle Boy! What's his name? 'Mermaid Man:'What are you talking about? 'Dirty Bubble:'OMG, YOU THINK HE'S BARNACLE BOY? HAHAHAHAHA! 'Mermaid Man:'Oh, he looks different to me too......but you aren't old, you don't hallucinate.....Barnacle Boy, are you sure you're you? 'Squidward:'Do you even think it's possible i aren't me? You are really stupid! 'Mermaid Man:'Hey, don't call me stupid! 'Squidward:'Oh, so you want me to lie by saying you're smart? 'Mermaid Man:'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY?! 'Squidward:'How dare YOU respond to ME?! I SHOULD BE THE LEADER HERE AND YOU THE SIDEKICK! I'M MUCH MORE SMART THAN YOU! '''Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble:*run away* Mermaid Man:'WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME?! '''Squidward:'WHY SHOULDN'T I BE?! YOU SUCK! YOU'RE DUMBER THAN A RO-*gets punched in the face* '''Mermaid Man:*gasp* Who punched you? 'Barnacle Boy:'I did! *he's wearing his underwear and Squidward's shirt* 'Mermaid Man:'Barnacle Boy? Then who is he? 'Barnacle Boy:'He's an impostor! *dresses up like him, gives Squidward his shirt* Now let's go kick Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble's butts! 'Mermaid Man:'Yay! *bubble transition to the Bikini Bottom prison* 'Squidward:'How did i end up in a jail with the most dangerous super villains of all time? 'Man Ray:'Actually, you're worse than us. In previous epis-days of your life, you've shot your son, broke in the white house, etc. 'Squidward:'Yeah yeah yeah, i'll watch TV. *turns it on* 'Dirty Bubble:'Actually, you won't. We're gonna kick your butt. *they kick his butt* 'Perch Perkins:'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy save the day again! *the episode ends, and after the credits, the words "R.I.P. Tim Conway" appear* Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Season 1 Category:The Amazing World of Squidward episodes Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:CartoonGuy277